Sky Pretty Cure Series Cures
is Yousei A. Sina's Pretty Cure series, produced to the Pretty Cure series owned by Toei Animation. Pretty Cures are usually some girls together who transform into powerful warriors and fight against evil. The numbers of the Cures go from two to eight. Also the girls get supported by little mascots that help them in their adventures. In the Sky Pretty Cure Series, the eight legendary warriors of the rainbow are fighting against various evils to keep the peace of earth and other worlds. Their mascots come from a world called Skyriver. To transform, the Cures need their mascots, which transform in Communes. The duo of the team needs to be together to transform, as well as need their Rainbow Pacts. Sky Pretty Cures The Sky Pretty Cure Series starts with six Cures in Sky Pretty Cure. Each of the Cures reperesent a color and hold a power and an element, which they can use to fight. The Cures transform by using either the Warm-Color Commune or the Cold-Color Commune. Their transformation speech is either Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over or Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over and their main weapon are the Heaven Crystals. These Cures are: *'Akahane Ruby' The leader of the first trio, Pretty Cure of passion, holds the power of fire. *'Kiishi Topaz' The second Cure that transforms, Pretty Cure of true strength, holds the power of electricity. *'Mikanki Amber' The final member of the first trio, Pretty Cure of elegance, holds the power of light. *'Midorikusa Emerald' The leader of the second trio, Pretty Cure of nature, holds the power of wind. *'Aomizu Sapphire' The fifth Cure that transforms, Pretty Cure of talents, holds the power of water and ice. *'Shirosora Diamond' The final Cures of Sky Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure of intelligence, holds the power of time. *'Kuro Crimson' The Pretty Cure of darkness fire. Only appearing in Sky Pretty Cure 34. Transformation Speech Japanese Ruby, Topaz, Amber: プリキュアレインボーペイントオーバー！ Emerald, Sapphire, Diamond: プリキュアマジカルペイントオーバー！ Cure Crimson: 赤い色は情熱持って来る！キュアクリムゾン！ Cure Saffrin: 略の真強さに黄色！キュアサフラン！ Cure Sienna: オレンジ色はエレガンスの証！キュアシエナ！ Cure Cyan: ピュア自然は、外観の緑色！キュアシアン！ Cure Azure: タレントで青色ゲットだよ！キュアアズール！ Cure Whitney: 知性の素晴らしい色！キュアホイットニー！ All: 私たちの力は虹色守る！スカイプリキュア！ Romanization Ruby, Topaz, Amber: Purikyua Reinbō Peinto Ōbā! Emerald, Sapphire, Diamond: Purikyua Majikaru Peinto Ōbā! Cure Crimson: Akai iro wa jōnetsu motte kuru! Kyua Kurimuzon! Cure Saffrin: Ryaku no ma tsuyo-sa ni kiiro! Kyua Safuran! Cure Sienna: Orenji-iro wa eregansu no akashi! Kyua Shiena! Cure Cyan: Pyua shizen wa, gaikan no midoriiro! Kyua Shian! Cure Azure: Tarento de aoiro Gettoda yo! Kyua Azūru! Cure Whitney: Chisei no subarashī iro! Kyua Hoittonī! All: Watashitachi no chikara wa nijiiro mamoru! Sukai Purikyua! Translation Ruby, Topaz, Amber: Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over! Emerald, Sapphire, Diamond: Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over! Cure Crimson: The red color comes with passion! Cure Crimson! Cure Saffrin: The yellow color stands for true strength! Cure Saffron! Cure Sienna: The orange color is a proof for elegance! Cure Sienna! Cure Cyan: Pure nature appears in the green color! Cure Cyan! Cure Azure: Get your talents in blue color! Cure Azure! Cure Whitney: Wonderful color of intelligence! Cure Whitney! All: Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! Sky Pretty Cure! Rainbow Star Cures The Series continues with two new Cures in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. The two new Cures that are added, are the Pretty Cures of the colors pink and purple, who have the powers of love and dreams. Their transformation speech is Double Rainbow Painting. To transform they need their Rainbow Pact and their main weapon is the Rainbow Palette. In this season, also a evil Cure is added. These Cures are: *'Koshokukoi Rubellit' The pink Cure of the duo, Pretty Cure of love. *'Murasakiiro Amethyst' The purple Cure of the duo, Pretty Cure of dreams. *'Cure Shyama' Evil Cure, Pretty Cure of darkness. Transformation Speech Japanese Both: ダブルレインボーペインティング！ Cure Heather: 愛の色！キュアヘザー！ Cure Lavender: 夢の色！キュアラベンダー！ Both: 私たちの力は虹色守る！ Cure Heather: ふたりはプリキュア！ Both: レインボースター！ Cure Shyama: 私は暗闇のジュエル！キュアシャイアマー！ Romanization Both: Double Rainbow Painting! Cure Heather: Ai no iro! Kyua Hezā! Cure Lavender: Yume no iro! Kyua Rabendā! Both: Watashitachi no chikara wa nijiiro mamoru! Cure Heather: Futari wa purikyua! Both: Reinbō Sutā!! Cure Shyama: Watashi wa kurayami no jueru! Kyua Shaiamā! Translation Both: Double Rainbow Painting! Cure Heather: Color of Love! Cure Heather! Cure Lavender: Color of dreams! Cure Lavender! Both: Our powers to protect the colors! Cure Heather: We are Pretty Cure! Both: Rainbow Stars! Cure Shyama: I am the jewel of darkness! Cure Shyama! The Final In the final season of the series, The Final Sky Pretty Cure, all eight Pretty Cures gain the power to transform into the most powerful Cures that has ever existed in this universe. She is the angel of rainbow colors and uses the Starlight Crystal. This Cure is called: *'Rainbow Angel' Pretty Cure of all colors of the rainbow. Transformation Speech Japanese Sky Pretty Cures: 集まれ、世界のカラフルな星！ Cure Crimson: 情熱的な赤い虹！ Cure Saffron: 強力な黄金虹！ Cure Sienna: エレガントなオレンジ虹！ Cure Cyan: 自然の緑虹！ Cure Azure: 才能の青虹！ Cure Whitney: スマートの銀虹！ Cure Heather: 素敵なピンク虹！ Cure Lavender: 夢のようなへパープル虹！ Rainbow Angel: 美しい羽は輝く上みんなの愛！私意志守るみんなです！ Romanization Sky Pretty Cures: Atsumare, sekai no karafuruna hoshi! Cure Crimson: Jōnetsu-tekina akai niji! Cure Saffron: Kyōryokuna kogane niji! Cure Sienna: Eregantona orenji niji! Cure Cyan: Shizen no midori niji! Cure Azure: Sainō no aoniji! Cure Whitney: Sumāto no gin niji! Cure Heather: Sutekina pinku niji! Cure Lavender: Yume no yōna e pāpuru niji! Rainbow Angel: Utsukushī hane wa kagayaku ue min'nano ai! Watashi ishi mamoru min'nadesu! Translation Sky Pretty Cures: Gather the colorful stars all over the worlds! Cure Crimson: The passionate red rainbow! Cure Saffron: The powerful golden rainbow! Cure Sienna: The elegant orange rainbow! Cure Cyan: The natural green rainbow! Cure Azure: The talented blue rainbow! Cure Whitney: The smart silver rainbow! Cure Heather: The lovely pink rainbow! Cure Lavender: The dreamy purple rainbow! Rainbow Angel: The beautiful wing shining over everyones love! I will protect you all! Beautiful Sky With the start of Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure, a new generation of Sky Pretty Cures is born. The Cures are the children of the former Cures. The Cures either transform with the SekiSeki Commune or the Rokuroku Commune. And their speech is either Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over! or Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over!. Their main weapon are the Rainbow Crystals. These Cures are: *'Shakku Rubin<' New Pretty Cure of passion and fire. *'Yoiki Copal' New Pretty Cure of true strength and electricity. *'Akihen Kohaku' New Pretty Cure of elegance and light. *'Kimidori Jade' New Pretty Cure of nature and wind. *'Namiao Ciel' New Pretty Cure of talents and ice. *'Shirosora Pearl' New Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. Transformation Speech Japanese Rubina, Copal, Kohaku: プリキュアニューレインボーペイントオーバー！ Jade, Ciel, Pearl: プリキュアニューマジカルペイントオーバー！ Cure Phoenix: 情熱な赤い火！キュアキュアフェニックス！ Cure Chrysanta: 内面の強さの黄色！キュアクリサンタ！ Cure Mai: オレンジ色の優雅！キュアマイ！ Cure Chloris: フレッシュな色の自然！キュアクロリス！ Cure Nila: タレントの青い雪！キュアニラ！ Cure Wendy: 白カラーの時間！キュアウェンディ！ All: 私たちの力は虹色守る！ビューティフルスカイプリキュア！ Romanization Rubin, Copal, Ammolite: Purikyua Nyū Reinbō Peinto Ōbā! Jade, Lapis, Pearl: Purikyua Nyū Majikaru Peinto Ōbā! Cure Phoenix: Jōnetsu na akai hi! Kyua Fenikkusu! Cure Chrysanta: Naimen no tsuyo-sa no kiiro! Kyua Kurisanta! Cure Mai: Orenji-iro no yūga! Kyua Mai! Cure Chloris: Furesshuna iro no shizen! Kyua Kurorisu! Cure Nila: Tarento no aoi yuki! Kyua Nira! Cure Wendy: Shiro karā no jikan! Kyua U~endi! All: Watashitachi no chikara wa nijiiro mamoru! Byūtifuru Sukai Purikyua! Translation Rubin, Copal, Ammolite: Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over! Jade, Lapis, Pearl: Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over! Cure Phoenix: The passionate red fire! Cure Phoenix! Cure Chrysanta: The yellow color of inner strength! Cure Chrysanta! Cure Mai: Elegance of the orange color! Cure Mai! Cure Chloris: The fresh color of nature! Cure Chloris! Cure Nila: Talented blue snow! Cure Nila! Cure Wendy: White color of time! Cure Wendy! All: Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure! Kirakira Transformation Speech Japanese Romanization Translation Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Series Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Fairy Main Cures